


Robin (and Batman): Trailer

by Ephy



Series: Robin (and Batman) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: But since we don't get it, Gen, I really want to have this on screen in a movie, I'm going to write it, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson was a happy, smiling aerialist - until his parents fell.<br/>(Trailer - the "Movie" is Coming soon!)<br/>Edit: new version with "screens" ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin (and Batman): Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> This started about a year ago. I thought: damn, we never got to see a good Robin movie! Yet I'm sure it's possible to write one.  
> So, there. I'm going to write one.  
> But since it's a movie, there had to be a Trailer published first ;)


End file.
